The Molecular Core Laboratory (MCL) of the $iteman Cancer Center is a shared resource facility that provides molecular pathology services to both basic research and clinical research studies. The mission of the MCL is to rapidly translate basic research observations to new diagnostic and/or prognostic clinical molecular tests. The MCL works with researchers to develop and implement molecular biology assays to analyze mutations and aberrant gone expression in human malignancies, The methods utilized in the MCL range from the routine (genomic Southern analysis, PCR screening, DNA sequencing) to project-specific techniques (BAC probes, protein truncation test, telomere length). New projects frequently require adaptation and optimization of new or existing procedures in a project-specific focused approach. The Investigators consult with the MCL director to define goals of the research and molecular tesl.ing options that best serve the project. This individualized attention and professional expertise affords a substantial economy of service from this shared resource to Cancer Center members and other Washington University School of Medicine researchers. With the rapid advancement of the understanding of the genetic basis of common neoplasias, the availability of expert research support for clinical studies will serve to expedite assessment of genetic markers and to rapidly translate research findings to clinical tools. The MCL is also a resource of key equipment for molecular genetic research available for supervised shared use. Molecular test development and fees are configured with the investigator per collaborative project with a chargeback system to reimburse the MCL for project-specific reagents and services. Many research projects supported by the MCL have resulted in translation of the findings to new clinical lab tests for patients at SCC and referred from other US centers. Test validation to clinical application is uniquely achieved through the interface with the personnel and facilities of the adjoining Clinical Molecular Diagnostic Laboratory facility [CAP & CLIA-certified], also directed by Barbara A. Zehnbauer, Ph.D.